Warrior, and the Princess
by Keeper of the Gates of Hell
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki proud rider, and protecter of Alagaesia. One of the few to survive the fall. He was forced to watch has the "King" has took control. Dare saying he was a dragon rider. Now Naruto has revealed himself to the world, and is back for a vengence. With the false rider has his target.


Rider's Return

**Hey i'm master of the white flame, and this is the first story. I plan to write. also any one with any questions can PM me. I will discuss more at the end, so why are you still reading this. R&R**

He had lost, He lost his adopted father Hrothgar. All to the person who dared call him his brother. This person was Murtaugh Morzansson. "Eragon please come with me" Murtaguh begged. "Never" Eragon Snarled out. "I will never join a traitor like you" said the downed rider. "Fine then" Murtaugh sneered out. "Eragon my orders where to take you back with me or not at all" said the dark rider. "I guess this is the end" said Murtaugh. Murtaugh was about to stab down into eragon's heart, but right before the blade pierced it stopped. "No this will be so much more beffiting, me killing you with your own blade" said the oath breaker. Murtaugh reached out, and took Zor'oac. "Brother this shall be the last time you shall breath air" Murtaugh Said. "Maybe if the circumstances where different, we could have been allies, and brothers, like we where before" the son of morzan said. "I would never be brothers with a traitor, and a oath-breaker" Eragon snarled out. Murtaugh finally having enough waiting decided to end it. The blade stabbed down, and right before the blade hit. The dull thuding of a dragons wings beating feeled the air. Making Murtaugh take pause with his action. "What the hell is that"? Murtaugh questioned. But before he could ponder the situation more. He caught the smell of ozone in the air, breaking him out of his thoughts_. _Murtaugh didn't know what this was, but he was on edge by it. All of a sudden, so fast Murtaugh didn't have a chance to put up a defense. A bolt of lightning came through, a struck him in the back. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhh" screamed out Murtaugh, in extreme pain. Only his wards prevented Murtaugh from getting fried to death by the bolt of electricity. Eragon watched with wonder as a bolt of lightning appeared from the sky, and smote Murtaugh in the back. "Where did that, come from" Eragon questioned.

"The last free rider" heard the dull thud of dragon wings, approching his location. _"What the hell is that" thought Eragon. _Fear, and apprehesion filled Eragon, as he thought of the "only" possible answer. _"Theres no way, no" way, not now" thought Eragon in peril. "Little One" Saphira said _concern in her voice. "Saphira we need to run now" said Eragon with fear. _"I know little one" said Saphira._ However before they had the chance a figure filled their vison. _"Damn" _Eragon thought to himself, and Saphira.

The figure, got closer, and touched, down on the ground one hundred feet in front, of Saphira, and Eragon. Now normally Eragon would be able to see this with his elven vison. Due to the smog from the burning plain, he could see very little. The blue rider heard, the sounds of footstpes nearing him, and Saphira. Eragon thought he was going to have to fight. So reaching out with his mind he extended over, to the soilders, of the empire. He withdrew their energy from, them, and let it feel his, and Saphira's being.

Eragon felt countless soilders dying, and the feeling disgusted him many times over. However the boost was needed, if he was to combat the new threat. As the figure got closer Eragon, could tell that it was humanoid. Even though that didn't do much, to calm his fear. For all he knew this, man was a Ra'zac. However before he could spring into action, a voice called out in the ancient language. "Stop I am a friend, and mean you know harm" he called out. His voice clear through all the sound of war. Eragon could tell that the voice was masculine, so it was a male. Finally after what seen like, a century. The figure, entered his vision, with a black cloak obsuring most of his features.

**Murtaugh's Pov**

Murtaugh had everything in the battle going his way. He was pushing Eragon back, and winning the battle between "brothers". He had crippled the dwarf forces, by taking out their king. He was about to kill Eragon, and bring Saphira back so she could be mated to restart the dragon race. But no, that went down the drain, when a fucking bolt of lightning struck him in the back. It was like a god was coming to seek vengence on him. However that idea, was retarded at best. "_Damn"_ Murtaugh thought on the ground, before drawing on the energy of the eldunari. Then casting a healing spell, from the energy to repair the damage from the attack. Then he let the energy, of the hearts of hearts fill his being. To replace the energy he lost, from the spell, straining against his wards. Has the energy refilled him, he was thinking of a battle strategy to combat the new addition. "_Hm, that was a very powerful spell. Though hit probably weakened him." _the bound rider thought. Completely disregarding the dragon in the back ground.

**Normal Pov**

As the figure finally arrived at Eragon. He finally let down his hood, showing his face. He had angular features like an elves. Except he was more rugged then most male elves. Though he could tell he was an elve, from the slanted eyes, and pointed ears. Also his features where fairer then most human men. The mystery man, had silver hair, that seemed to spike up in every direction, that reached his shoulders. He had it kept up in a pony tail, with a black leather band. With two bangs framing the side of his face. He had piercing blue eyes, like a clear blue lake. Eragon would put him at about 6'2, so he was taller then most men. He also had lithe muscle, due to the him having short sleeves.(Eragon is not gay)

Before they could say something to one another Murtaugh charged the man from behind. With a bellowing war cry, and his sword held high above his head to cleave the man in two. What the man did shocked Eragon, and Murtaugh after he reviewed what happened in his head. The man dodged the blow like it was nothing. Then turned on his heel, then delivered a devastating elbow to the side of his face. Sending him back flying 30ft, to where Thorn was. Said dragon was watching in shock, has his rider was thrown like a rag doll. Said rag doll, was looking on in shock as he landed. Knowing he had to get out of there. Once more drew on the eldunaris energy, and let himself get up, and mount Thorn. Not before asking "who are you?" he said with anger in his tone. The man looked at Murtaugh with an indifferent expression. Before sighing, and answering "Young one I am known by many titles. Some true, some not, but however I will give you one the false king will know. I am known as the strongest rider, second only to Vrael. Student of the Dragon Master. I am Naruto Uzumaki the lightning king" the man, now named as Naruto said.

Murtaugh nodded with anger still in his gaze. However a bit of curiousity, slipped in their also. "Fine then "lightning king" I will let the king know" he snarled. "Know this when he finds out" the red rider said with the threat hanging in the air. Naruto just took it in stride, with a bored look on his. A look that pissed off Murtaugh. Murtaugh having enough of this flew off, to report to the "king". Naruto turned, and looked at Eragon with a smile on his face. "Eragon I've been wanting to meet you"

**And boom goes the dynamite, and I hope you enjoy the first addition of Warrior, and the princess.**

**Murtaugh: You made me sound like a total dick**

**Me: Cause you are one**

**Murtaugh: No I'm not, if anything you are**

**Me: What the fuck you say to me**

**Murtaugh: You heard me**

**Me: You fucked up big time buddy boy. Author Style: Yaoi Fanboy Raid**

**Murtaugh: Ahh you mother fucking bastard, I'll fucking kill**

**Me: If you survive, that is**

**Eragon: That was kind of cruel**

**Arya: I agree**

**Naruto: Now wait, I don't think so **

**Me: Your just saying, that because I decide the future of your love life**

**Eragon: Kiss ass**

**Naruto: Well at least i'll get Arya**

**Arya: No you want**

**Me: Actually he will**

**Arya: Well he is kinda of cute**

**Eragon: You hate me**

**Saphira: Don't be an emo prick like sasuke**

**Eragon: Who**

**Me: Never mind, the readers are getting pissed off, at how long this is. Say good bye to every body**

**Eragon: Bye **

**Saphira: Bye two legs**

**Arya: Farewell**

**Naruto: Bye**

**Me: Bye, and I also need a beta reader, so yeah bye.**


End file.
